User blog:A Living Person/Character Sheet
Name:Aegis Forte (lit.Control,Fortune in Latin for the latter) Quotes:"How many times has anyone achieved something great without motivation and belief to do so till the end? Very little." "Humans are monsters. Humans are saints, this is a story that will span for a long time, and I'll make sure to see the end of it." "Don't be such a angsty teenager on me, brooding gains you nothing in life other than pity." Archtypes:The Idealist,Befriending the Enemy,Clones Are People Too,Rousseau Was Right,Living Is More Than Surviving. Likes:Sweets,Hanging out,Reality Traveling,Weapon Schematics,Amusement Parks,Gaming Dislikes:Harm to friends,Backstabs,Kurohebi,Losing in a Rock Paper Scissor match. Titles:Entity of Probability/Causality, The One who wrestled with God, Grey Angel. Species:Factum (lit.Artificial) Abilities:Causality Manipulation and Reality Selection (Both Restrained) Occupation:Guardian, Adventurer, Mercenary, Gamer/Internet Surfer Alignment:Chaotic Good/Chaotic Neutral Preferred Abilities: *Wave Motion Blast:For real SOVIET damage. *Dimensional Distortion:Cutting anything in half for real fun. *Telekinesis:Basic way to show you are in power. *Time Stopping:Just to be a prick. *Power Negation:To make the opponent feel powerless. *Multi-Hit Strike:Channeling his inner Tsubame Gaeshi. Background: During the aftermath of a "Surge"*, tension began to rise in one of these possible worlds. A individual, in her desperation and desire to return peaceful negotiations or at the very least, reduce tension, to the world, created a Factum, a artificial being either made from a blank "Inanis"** or a use of a templated "Source Code"***. In this case it was the latter due to limited time the creator had for her goals, from a person not far from our current decade, yet still a different world, though that man is to be hero of another story. Her expirimentation and efforts with this piece of "source code" led to the birth we know as Aegis Forte. The success of the creator's wish with the assistance of Aegis and others that were met along the way, was reached, though not without tragedy, hardships, and a breakout of a actual war spanning a universe, yet in the end, it ended with at the very least, mostly joy, if not a ideal ending. Now a days Aegis travels between realities with his creator and partner or other aquatences together or not far from each other, Or just hang out with friends or soon to be friends. Personal Info Personality: As a created Factum with the use of a modeled source code, one would prejudge his personality to be similar to his "predacessor". They could not be farther from the truth, while it was said his precursor was a cynic, Aegis is more on the oppisite end of the scale, a idealist. He is person whom believes that, with motivation, you can achieve almost anything,That there is a placed right and wrong in the world or at the very least,should be,and a person that views the "world half full". Open,Understanding,even Sympathizing he is a one rare person who'll listen and be willing to give heartful comments,even if you are "evil", he is willing to give you a second chance in a heartbeat and even a clean slate. Though that does not erase his darker side. He is known to have small history of cynicism and even pessimism if it's that bad. He is prone to verbally assualting, pointing out the flaws and downsides of a person's beliefs or anything that he deems "too flawing", such as a naivete of child hero and critsizing them harshly. Deadpan Snarker at times, he throws his lot of sarcastic comments, not to mention playful in those he deems easy to defeat. To hit the nail, is the fact that he loves seeing the shock on his smug/arrogant opponents and just seeing them crumble, almost sadistic. He is well aware of these problems and is well working on them, though progress is slow on that. Despite that, he is still a nice individual, easily becoming a status of a true friend if you let him an he has a very high sense of humor so that's a plus. All that needs to be said is that, your a fortunate person if you meet him. Attitude: Laidback yet open for a conversation,Aegis is,at first,a seemingly normal individual boy you'd meet at a highschool. Though that's not the case. He always seem to be concerned for a person's health if they're a friend though to a downplayed degree if not. He always converses and responds politely and formally,only dropping so if asked to.Not to mention,he is always optimistic,regardless of the situation. Lifestyle: Due to his abilities being restrained,Aegis is not one to go forward into combat and more towards adventure and discovery. Always wanting to see the awes of what life and every world he travels to has to offer in spades,and never tiring the unpredictabilities that he has had no hand in. Not to mention he revels in throwing the wrench in some of many individual's plan for personal amusement. Other times when he is not busy searching for things to interest him,Aegis helps people out in any way he can. Whether it be saving them,motivating them,or comforting them on their death bed,he'll always be a person behind you and ready to back you up. One really is lucky to find him,regardless of time or world. Combat Information Combat Style Despite the endless array of methods and choices to swiftly end a battle, Aegis is usually prone to using a primitive tool, a weapon. Either it be a sword or a gun, a bow or a spear, he will be seen using them, if only to be fair. Though if given a challenge (or just outraged) he will step up to using the bladed appendages on his wrist as seen in the picture, that of wich can cut through reality like paper mache. Though if he wishes to, he can maximize in conventional assualt in the form of "Auxilia", bits that assist him in various ways whether it be beams, wave motion blasts, or even laser blades, and that's just tipping it. He has 10 circular bits with 3 larger triangle shaped ones. 13 in all, labeled with Roman Numerals. If he really actually decides to try even a milimeter, it's him openly warping reality, either by punching holes in it or in manipulating probability/causality freely. Though while his power is awsome in length, he is heavily restrained, 13 times each. Each restraint is removed in either with authorization of a designated authority, a aria, or in dangerous situations to which Aegis laments as "too shonen like". It is also noted that Aegis is more of a tactician than a stratigist, not to mention he is somewhat chilvaric and arrogant. For the restraints, only Aegis and his creator know what he is at Restraint 0 (Full Power). Favored Weapons *M16A4 (Modified to fire with EM Propulsion, added with slugs size of a 7.62mm bullet+cartridge, drum magazine of 100, and a M203 underslung grenade launcher, minus stock.) *High-Frequency Blade *ARC-920 (Modified with 30 round magazine) *Arm Blades (Named Dementia) *Auxilias (Wheel of Fortune) Artes: *'Deep Hit:'(Aegis is able to attack a target outside of range of his five senses;Remote Attacks.) *'Tetral Direction:'(Aegis hits with attacks of multiple elements;Elemental Attacks.) *'Degradation/Ascension'':(Aegis raises or lowers the efficiency of a designated target;Efficacy Manipulation) *'Foward Mirror':(Aegis can take a peak of events that are about to unfold;Precognition) *'Altered Pawn':(Aegis is able to change the make-up and state of a designated target;Variable Manipulation) *'9 Lives':(Aegis is blessed with more than one chance at life;Multiple Lives) '''Mystic Artes: *'Absolute Ranking:'(Aegis,for a brief period of time,is able to have full knowledge and control of a single,if not more than one reality;Author Authority) Factions:Branched Multi-Joint Coalition (BMC) A multi-reality "nation" that was founded after Orbis Memoria's first contact with a alternate dimension. It is now a Federation composed of many and near numberless amounts of worlds and species searching and exploring for other inhabited, inhabitable,or terraformable worlds.. It is a prime force in the currently known multiverse, with trades and interactions going all over within it's influence and nigh-unsurpassable military. Consistently Visited Worlds Orbis Memoria Population:12,900,000,000 (Estimated) A now flourishing and growing world with both science and magic advancing gradually in power and knowledge side by side. It is said by many to be a "Utopian World" with how it's current conditions are and how it's still developing even now, it is also noted that it's one of the center worlds for the BMC. Political Standing and Influence:The length of how far Orbis Memoria yields is massive. Though they did not gain it through conquering or force, but unity, alliances, pacts,and treaties. The doctrine of OM is "Interact,Understand,and Immerse" there is no assimilation involved,all worlds willing to join, are allowed to keep their culture and beliefs. Though reasons for joining range from,interest,belief,care,desperation,fireforging,and so on. It is quite common for one species to be cultured with another, and due to this kindness everything usually runs smoothly. Though with the inevitability of constant changing want and needs, have strained the ties,but not even close to breaking them. Conditions and Society:The conditions of the world are passable or even perfectly fitting for humans and many other alien creatures. With humid, airy, and well formed enviroment, it's a great place. If a species or individual cannot survive or live in such areas, the government can provide a artificially provided area that suits their needs. This world also being the center point of the network of realities, sometimes called the citadel due to that. Because with a multitude of gateway to other realities, many are migrating and emmigrating from several points to many others. There also tours. The Social Structure does have a Monarchy, though minus the ranking system of nobles, peasants, etc. and other cliche of sorts. Most likely to avoid such corruption and other unwanted stuff. In short, despite there being a ruler, it's a normal society. Laws and actions are past unanimously with majority vote akin to democracy, though noted that the king over rules all that if need be, though abuse of power can lead to a vote for the monarch to abdicate the throne as there are rules even the king needs to follow. As for it's citizens, they are a wide variety in personality, though most are either friendly or open about things and the rest are diversed. While it is inevitable for corruption and crime to be loose, it is kept in check quite well with actual competent law enforcement, yet they are still improving. Economy:The economy of Orbis Memoria spans across thousands upon thousands of worlds. With healthy trade and resources available that span nigh-limitlessly, nothing more needs to be said. Military Force: The Military of this world (and BMC in extension) is high in terms of force,technology,and power with the count of 60 billion and rising with every volenteer that it was needed for outpost to be setup on multiple planets per a world. Technologically, it is advanced to such a great point. The weapons of the infantry are dangerous on their own, the standard issue is a weapon that fire in FTL speed and a modern ship railgun in force for comaprison, all in a normal rifle. With high density plating and DEMS (Dimensional Emmisive Multi-Purpose Shielding) barriers as defense, one soldier can do what a army does in our time. As for land vehicles, they are armored with density compared to a black hole and punches of a supernova, one of them. It varies from wheeled transports with highspeeds and defense, to transformable tanks for all-terrain, with the speed of a next-gen car. The military also has, ships that can travel by both air and sea with fire power that can annihlate entire planets with only couple of them in from minute to an hour with their immense in power, coupled with Aircraft that can go Mach 7 easy and firepower that is pretty much bullet hell on wheels,it's a force to be reckoned with. It is also common for WMDs that cut,smash, or distort Space-Time to be produced and actually attached to many vehicles and devices Magically, it is fewer in numbers compared to the science side, but they can stand just as tall. With complex sigil structures,alchemy, and spells that can end cities with power and speed, not to mention able to summon beasts of the most divine order and TAME them. This side is just as scary as the Science side of things. The military, with little words needed has several branches with it's own version of Spec Ops,Army,Air Force,Navy, and even more. Mortuus A wasteland of a world, once in it's golden age now reduced due to constant warfare. The economy is near nonexistent, everyone is reduced to fighting each other, a dystopia,. A complete oppisite of Orbis Memoria. Aegis has stated that he visits this world to meet someone known and "shine a light" a little into this dead world. Earth There has been sightings of a strange white-haired man recently, going around, some even say he is flying. Many assume this to be nothing but a urban legend or a hoax. But we know better. Military Units (Detailed) Side Soldats:The normal infantary Abilities:Peak Human Condition and Power Augmentation While the most common class to be seen on the battlefield, Soldats are capable of what only a nation's arsenal can do in the 21st Century. Individually equipped with tech that can easily destroy a continent if used properly and moving in packs of varying size. These are no ordinary foe, even if they seem as such. Many individual Soldats have gone to customizing their equipment, making these more dangerous and unpredictable. Commonly Equipped with: *DEMS Barrier (Dimensional Emmisive Multi-Purpose Shielding) *ALSP Assault Rifle (Ascended Light Speed Propulsion) *KWSA Pulsar [Wristmounted] (Kinetic Wave Siege Aggressor) *SSE Pistol (Support Substitute Equipment) *NHR Grenade (Nova Heat Ratio) Geist:Snipers and Assasins Abilities:Imperceptibility and One Hit Kill Also known as the hidden dagger of the Coalition, these highly trained killers are the masters of stealth and clean kills. They are also the Coalitions first attempt in coming to dealing with Warlords and Chaotic threats to the peace before actual soldier use. Completely unnoticable and bypass even the most advanced and fortifyed security. They are a foe never seen and almost never killed. Commonly Equipped with: *HAR Sniper Rifle (High-precision Accuracy Ranged) *SSE Pistol *Reflective Invisibility Cloak *High Electromagnetic Frequency Blade (HEF) *DEMS Barrier (High Mobility Ver.) Juggernaut:Self-Explanatory Abilities:Absolute Defense and Weapon Proficiency These units were formed with the purpose of tanking damage, yet able to be mobile as a human can be. They amass enough firepower to place a world to it's knees when used stratigically,defenses immepenetrable from even a supernova,and with a single unit and capable of moving as fast as a normal 21st century marine. They are nigh unstoppable and usually appear in a group of three, very little stops such a threat. Commonly Equipped with: *DEMS Barrier (Mass Defense Ver.) *RHP Cannon (Rapid High-powered Phonetic) or RFM (Railed Flak Minigun) *PMS (Portable Missle System) *AVW (Anti-Vehicle Weapon) *STBS (Supersonic Tactic Booster System) Spartan Abilities:Absolute Defense and Tactical Analysis Inspired by the ancient soldiers of Greece legends, these soldiers are trained for frontline combat, Shielding and protecting allies from heavy enemy fire. The protective shield Spartans use are designed with refined hardened materials. With a extra layer of a focused expirimental CRBP (Causal Reactive Box Point) barrier attached, guranteeing survival as long as the user can survive the force, which to reduce risk, soldiers are augmented with heavy cybernetics and other enhancements. Commonly Equipped With: *Guardian Shields *CRBP Barriers *QSAP Shotgun (Quick Semi-Auto Pistol) *PH Knife x2 (Phonetic Heat) *ADH Grenade (Artificial Dark Hole) Support Engineer Abilities:Technological Constructs and Technology Manipulation As the name implies, these trained individuals are deployed for support of the main force, and stone wall defense against enemy assualts. They are capable of deploying turrets to hold and wittle enemy forces,build dispensers to give allies quick healing and ammunition, and teleporters for easy transport. Usually nicknamed as "That one Wall" Commonly Equipped with: *Multi-Role Turrets *EMRW Shock Pistol (ElectroMagnetic RailWay) *PMP (Portable Missile Pod) *HSNR Drones (Haste Systematic Nanite Repair) *All-Range Teleporter Nerual Linked Combat Type (NECTs) Abilities:Weapon Arsenal and Bullet Hell The lighter and aerial counterpart to the Juggernaut, these units are mainly designed for those where normal aircraft is too much or too costly while also being able as a regular footsoldier. Holding more firepower,options,and speed in trade for armor and defense from the normal Juggernauts, these are deadly foes to face on land or air. Commonly Equipped With: *ASTBC Boosters *Refractive Light Cloak *DEMS Barriers *HDGR Cannon (High Density Graviton Rapid) *PMS (Corrosive) *Back-Mounted High Explosive Electromagnetic Launcher *High Electromagnetic Frequency Blade *PRMG (Phonetic Rail Machine Gun) ECSPR'' (Enhanced Calculative Supernatural Power R'adical)' Abilities:Varied A expiremental project in which top scientists and canidates studied to harness powers of the once supernatural with SCIENCE! This brought to the development of ECSPRs, those who could cause or completely control phenomonas with massive and constant mathmatical calculations. '''Infantary Shell (IS)' Abilities:Varied Artificial bodies designed for either AIs to house or those fear of losing their own body to transfer to. Used for heavier lifting that normal human bodies are limited from. In the hands of AIs, their processing speed, and abilities are enhanced a hundred fold. Capable of holding massive weapons,cheap,and easy to make these are replacable, yet hard to destroy. They can hold the capability of a Juggernaut easy. Also they have been integrated to the ECSPR project, giving them wide variety of abilities. The AIs claimed preference to these bodies for social interactions and...more intricate subjects. Commonly Equipped with: *Guardian Shields *PMS *ASTBC *ALSP Assualt Rifle *CSWB Cannon (Portable Version) *HDGR Cannon *PRMG *DEMS Barrier *ECSPR Abilities Teufel Mobile All Terrain Tank Abilities:Weapon Arsenal and Mechanical Regeneration A tank designed for all terrains and mobility while keeping it's firepower. Equipped with many among many devastating weapons and built with the most resilient plating. These types of units are deployed for the sole purpose of utter annihilation of a threat. With even one of these massive hulks can destroy entire planets with seemingly no care. When it comes to destruction accept no substitutes to such weapons as this. Commonly Equipped with: *RHP Cannon x4 *AWM Silos x12 (All-Purpose Warhead Missle) *Supergraviton Cannon *M53 Railgun (Mach 53) *Machine guns x6 *DEMS Barrier (Heavy Transport Ver.) ' Aigaion Class Combat Carrier' Abilities:Dimensional Travel and Bullet Hell A massive carrier and battleship armed to the teeth. It was majorly designed to be able to combat against fleets of foes and nigh-invincible opponents, but also not removed of the option for support in both the sky and the land. With the ability to destroy solar systems or even clusters of worlds with just one,it is the BMC's most powerful weapon. While it is capable of housing multitudes of fighters, it's most common used is the CF-22 Wyverns. It is also used to travel between worlds Commonly Equipped with: *Anti-Air Guns x42 *Anti-Surface Cannons x36 *HMM Silos x166 (High-Powered Multi-Purpose Missles) *RHP Cannons x28 *CSWB Prime Cannon (Continuum Slicing Wave Burst) *Several CF-22 Wyverns *DEMS Barrier (Tyrant Ver.) Hrimfaxi Class Agile Fort Abilities:Weapon Arsenal and Technological Combat Best described as a Light Cruiser with a Battleship's firepower. While smaller compared to the Aigaion Class, these ships are made to travel in land,air,space,and under the sea for full mobility of the enviroment. These transports are for where a Aigaion class is too much or too costly. Fitted with powerful weapons and great speed and mobility to boot,comparable to that of Earth's entire nuclear arsenal times thirteen. Commonly Equipped With: *Super Graviton Cannon *ADAM Missile Silos x60 *Anti-Air Guns x20 *Anti-Surface x10 *FEMTB Laser (Forward ElectroMagnetic Tactical Beam) *FREB Cannons x6 (Full Rotation Electric Bolt) *ASF Guns (Air and Surfuce Flak) *DEMS Barriers (Capital Ver.) CF-22 Wyvern Abilities:Supernatural Speed and Weapon Arsenal Inspired by the 21st century human F-22 Raptor and it's mix of stealth and combat efficiancy, the Combat Flyer Model 22 Wyvern is the Coalition's answer and redesign to the long retired American F-22. Equiped with a Multitude of missles,lasers, and even a CSWB Cannon. One can easily be imagined to decimate a fleet,squadron, or even a nation. Commonly Equipped with: *SPW (Stream Phonetic Wavestream) x4 *RPMG (Rapid Phonetic Burst MachineGun) x2 *ADAM (All-Direction Aggressor Missile) *CSWB Cannon (Portable ver.) *Reflective Sensor Plating *Stealth Cloak ARTIFICIAL CONSTRUCT MODEL-PULVERIZER Abilities:Regenerative Healing Factor and Superior Adaptation The first Sucess in the line of Artificial Units, Pulverizers are the best single personnel soldier/weapon designed to date. Equipped with a AI capable of learning to it's surroundings and adaptive material to boot,They fight alongside their organic brothers. Made for the purpose of survival and efficiancy, which is heightened when squaded with others of similar design. It also comes in stealth,speed,and tank variants. Commonly Equipped with: *Twin CSWB Cannons (Portable Ver.) *PCMS (Precise Corrosive Missle System) *EFNP (Electric Field Negating Pulse) *ASTBC (Air and Surface Tactical Booster Channel) *HEF Blades *DEMS Barriers Military (Magic) Rookie Fielder Abilities:Magic The lowest ranks of the magic side, they are usual seen gathering/transporting inteligence, preforming expiriments,etc. as they aren't preferred in combat. It is noted that many of these class are beginners or students, hence the name. Rank:E-D+ Capabilities: *Destruction of a house to a small city block *Low/Basic Alchemy *Assistant/Pet Summons *Low Class Spells *Cast time medium to long Combat Caster Abilities:Supernatural Manipulation The common combat archtype of the magic side, they are more capable in combat and have more efficiancy in what the previously covered rookies could do. It is uncommon not to see one in patrol or the frontlines due to their combat prowess. Rank:C- - B+ Capabilities: *Destruction of a entire neigborhood to a city *Intermediate/Refined Alechemy *Combat Capable Summons *Mid-Tier Spells *Faster Cast-Time and even Weapon Training True Sorcerer Abilities:Meta Magic The best of the best in the terms of magicians. They are capable of magic that can warp reality and no doubt end entire worlds. They are one of many Trump Cards in the Coalition that is evidently held. They are often known to continually progress in their research almost endlessly. Rank:A-EX Capabilities: *Destruction of Continents,Planets,even Universes. *Mastered/Unmatched Alchemy *Divine Summons *High/Max Tier Spells *Unmatched Casting Speed *Proficient Weapon training Assistant Summons/Familiars Mana Strength:''E-C Abilities:Varied The most harmless of the summonable familiars,they usually for assistance in a magician's work,scouting,retrieval of materials,or as pets, and the mana usage is low to the point of even a baby can easily support them. They are also known to be absurdly adorable. ''Capabilities: *Extra Hands/Minds *Scouting *Weak Spells *Some Combat Capabilities *Being cute most of the time Combat Summons/Familiars Mana Strength:C+-A Abilities:Varied of Combat based powers While capable in jobs like their assistant counterparts, they are more often than not used in combat situations,whether as a weapon or a partner to the summoner. They are also energy efficient, sucking little to none of a proper magician's mana Capabilities: *Intimidation *Pursuit *Moderate Spells *Combat Prowess *Tracking Divine Summons/Familiars Mana Strength:A+-EX Abilities:Divine Beast Physiology A familiar of unfathomable power. The best of the best of what could be summoned to this realm. Capable of wiping out entire armies and worlds, nigh-indestructible, and demoralize opposing forces with sheer presence and intimidation. There also have been reports of such creatures showing surprising amounts of inteligences and even communication. Capabilities: *Massive Attacks *High-Tier Spells *Inteligence *Refined Combat Prowess *Divine Presence Golems Abilities:Varied Rank:E-EX Artificial magical constructs designed for a multitude of tasks, the golems are a magicians personal butler/maid. Whatever the command is the Golems will follow to the best of their abilities. Whether it be simple or complex, easy or suicidal, it'll be done. Easily creatable as well, a average magician can create 20-30 golems with a single spell. Expendable but Durable. Relations Ion Innocenti Paruulo Occupation:Head of Scientific Research Power:Music Magic Alignment:Neutral Good Ion is, as stated, the head of the SR primarily dutied with advancing in science. And is a major helper in the King of Obis Memoria's advancement in a peacful society. She is also the Creator of Aegis Forte and eternal Partner. While their relations were slightly strained when she admited to Aegis of using the latter to furthering her admitably idealistic goals, it was easily repaired later on and they are almost inseperable from each other. She is intelligent if a bit ditzy, kind and compassionate. Though she does hide some deep scars, clumsily or sharply, it still there. ' Herrscher' Occupation: King of Orbis Memoria Power:Physics Manipulation and Badassery Alignment:Lawful Good Herrscher is the King of Orbis Memoria, an entire world. As that, he is dutied with guiding and keeping tabs of the world's event. Runs by the philosophy of the strong guiding the weak, so both can be strong. He is known to be a fair and just king, always calm and composed with all he does and interacts with. His relations with Aegis is mostly formal if not friendly and it is expectant to be of netural talks. Nontheless, he'll put his foot down if situations call for it. ' Kurohebi' Occupation:Unknown Power: DATA UNLOCKED:Miracle Manipulation Alignment:Chaotic Evil A person with no rhyme or reason of doing other than he revels and enjoys it. A true sadist that only commits into the suffering of others with no other fact than it pleasures him and he likes that broken face that's shown. He was the one responsible for Orbis Maxia falling to a short war after the Surge and also the cause of Ion's trauma and injury, and the 10 year time loop of tragedy Aegis expirinced among other atrocities. He is one of the very few Aegis dislikes and refuses talks about openly or easily, his status is unknown. Other Info *Surge*: A event with that can be the meaning of multiple things. A input of a new variable, A shift in the Space-Time Continuum, or a drastic change in the course of the world. Any of such, that it takes an effect ranging from a entire worlds to multitudes of them, even all. Leading to waves of info,speculations, and other events and interaction, thus it's name. *Inanis** The most basic form of a Source Code, comparable to that of a skeleton, completely basic, and only has the required components only with nothing else. No personality, no preintegrated data from parents, nothing but a outline. Usually formed from Source Codes stripped down or artificially created for (usually) Factums. *Source Code*** A coding of info that is akin to our DNA, except more metaphysical and spiritual than biological. It is the data that preintegrates our looks, growth rate, and fragments of personality, though that can be altered over the time of life. It starts off very basic, but with time and interaction it becomes more developed and refined, not unlike a wiki page or a wiki site. *DEMS Barriers The standard protection against hostile intent,the Dimensional Emissive Mult-Purpose Shielding Barrier is....well a barrier that emits a field around a person. It comes in two varieties,both as effective to another. One is a sort of null void,where no inertia,movement, phenomona, or action can be made above simple movement like walking. A sort of area where cause and effect or frozen in time-space. The second option is one where all attacks are precisly detected in a certain field and transported to a different dimension causing no harm to the user. : Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet